The present invention relates to an increase of the efficiency coefficient in all types of piston combustion engines and further making it possible to minimize the creating of NOX (NitrogenOxides) in diesel engines.
One problem to solve in today's diesel engines is to reduce emissions of nitrogen oxides, so-called NOx. A proposed solution is described, and referred to, in Swedish patent application no. 1500404-7 where the possibility of a variable compression ratio is a prerequisite. It can be seen from the proposal that the size of the combustion chamber needs to be controlled with great accuracy and then adapted to the volume of air supplied, in a preferred embodiment, via a freely controllable inlet valve during the intake stroke.
There are several proposed solutions for variable compression ratios, but only a few of them include that the combustion chamber, at least a substantial part of it, is present above the piston in the cylinder head. By placing the variable combustion chamber, from a size perspective view, in the cylinder head, simultaneously provides an efficiency enhancing solution for all types of piston combustion engines. The diesel engine which usually has a substantial part of the combustion chamber performed as a bowl in the piston can be said to cause the bowl to be moved from the piston to the cylinder head, which means that the combustion chamber size can be made variable.